thegatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Radcliff
Dylan Radcliff is a vampire and the husband of Claire Radcliff and the father of Emily Radcliff. They moved to The Gates from New York six years ago, after adopting Emily. His marriage is bumpy thanks to Claire's bloodhunt hunger which complicates things but it is largely happy. He is the one responsible for turning Claire into a vampire. (Pilot)shjakiiskd Season One Dylan is a vampire of British Origin and is from London, England. It is unknown how old he is but he reveals he once walked the streets of London before there were cars. He's been married to Claire since 1960. He discovered Claire's killing of Mark Woodbury by smelling the fresh blood on her breath and physically intimidating her. He is not pleased and strongly chastised Claire over the killing deeply worried about the consequences for them and their daughter if it was ever discovered. He successfully deflects the Chief Monohan investigation of Woodbury's disappearance when he was interviewed at his home by Monohan and later helped Claire transport the body out of the Gates and dumping it near the creak, his bite wound made to look that he was killed by wolves. (Pilot) During the Father/Daughter Dance, He and Nick bond at the dance about how they feel for their girls. And when Amanda Walcott aka Teresa Goodwin draws Nick out of the dance, Dylan notices and follows after them. As she was about to shoot Nick, Dylan rushes at her and kills her by biting her neck and tearing at her throat, along with revealing to Nick that vampires exist. (The Monster Within) At dawn he buries Teresa in a shallow grave in the woods. During later their sit down at a diner later that day he tells Chief Monohan by way of assurance of his peaceful intent toward Nick's family and everyone else in general (along with half jokingly dispelling some vampire myths like Holy water, reflections in mirrors and garlic) that Teresa was the first person he had killed in eight years. The Chief is at best dubious. Later he successfully evades incrimination during an interrogation by a suspicious Deputy Marcus Jordan at the Radcliff's home (disobeying Nick's orders). Radcliff's car was the last one seen leaving the Gates at 4:21am and arriving back at 5:53am and Jordan ask him what took him so long. Dylan counters by saying he was getting cough medicine for his wife and producing both the product and a receipt from a 24 hour pharmacy in Franklyn timestamped at 5:12am "proving" he was miles from the Dance at the time of Teresa's disappearance. Jordan leaves the Radcliff's chagrined but wanting to talk to Claire to verify his story. This forces Dylan to tell Claire he killed Teresa and why and express the fear that "The Others" will kill him and banish his wife and child. Claire is understanding and regarding Nick not understanding she says Dylan can be very persuasive. Mistakenly thinking that Nick sent Marcus (but correctly assuming Nick was trying to find the body), Dylan tries to intimidate Nick physically using some of his vampiric powers of strength and speed and his angry state after ambushing him near the scene of the crime. Nick would later severely upbraid Jordan for disobeying orders and dismissed him for the day (he never got to interview Claire), but will also look up on the net on how to kill a vampire. Later, after conferring with his wife again, Dylan gives Nick the coordinates of the location of Teresa/Amanda's body as a demonstration of trust and so that they are on the same side and not bring them all down. Later as an act of trust Nick burns the coordinates in the Buckley's fireplace. During this time Marcus and Deputy Leigh Turner discover that Teresa Goodwin and Amanda Wolcott are the same person and that she is the sister of the man Chief Monohan killed. Marcus correctly deduced that she had intended to do harm to Monohan but then assumes she had second thoughts and left. Marcus drops the investigation in part out of guilt for supposedly allowing himself to be used by her to get to the Chief. However unknown to both Nick and Dylan, Devon's ex husband Frank Buckley, the founder of The Gates Community, has a DVD of the killing of Amanda taken from a security camera. It is part of a collection of DVDs of various residents of the Gates, presumably all taken with them in compromising situations, which Devon also knows about. (Repercussions) The next night Barbara Jansen was found dead in her B&G dress shop by Chief Monohan with two puncture wounds to her neck. The Medical Examiner was chalking it up to a ritualistic fetishism murder to explain the wounds. Dylan was brought to the ME's office by Chief Monohan to examine the body and to give his explanation. Dylan told Monohan his and his wife's whereabouts around the time of Jansen's death. Dylan also assured him those weren't his bite marks. They were too narrow. And the body still had blood in it so it wasn't about feeding. Still considering Dylan a potential suspect while investigating other leads Monohan had Eddie Barnes surveil Dylan for two days. Eddie photographed the people Dylan met with and one of the people Dylan visited was Gloria Bennett, Barbara's business partner in the shop and later revealed, former lover. Monohan had interviewed earlier. After Dylan visited her he interviewed her again. Their discussion revealed enough to have Monohan move to take her into custody. Gloria resisted by moving away from him, saying that if he took her in The Others would kill her under suspicion of killing Barbara. As she walked away from him she was snatched by those same Others. Afterward a irate Monohan over the phone accused Dylan of having something to do with the kidnapping but Dylan denied it. Dylan confirmed Gloria's story to Monohan as to how vampires convert humans and her effort to save Barbara with the coroner report that he found blood in Barbara's mouth and throat that didn't match Barbara's blood type. Dylan promised to stall the The Others as long as possible. Eventually with further investigation after Dylan had indicated that Gloria was telling the truth and trying to save her life, Monohan determined and arrested Barbara's ex husband Alex Dupree as the killer of Barbara, as it turns out by accident. Gloria happened on Barbara's body in the shop and desperately tried to save her life by turning her. Gloria was released by The Others and she went down to the Police Station with Dylan to express her gratitude to Monohan. Also, Monohan had a greater appreciation for what Dylan did for him saving his life from Amanda since as Dylan told him the penalty is death for killing a human inside The Gates, apparently even in defense of another human. Later that day Frank Buckley called Dylan over to his home. After he arrived he saw Monohan was there. Monohan had earlier arrived at Buckley's house to confront him about his knowing about the vampires in the Gates and not telling him. A puzzled Dyan wondered what was going on. Buckley then shows both of them simultaneously the DVD of Dylan killing Amanda Wolcott and Chief Monohan just standing by. (Jurisdiction) At first this action of his seemed to be a method of blackmail on the part of Buckley. In response Monohan would contact Dylan to set up a meet in a remote area outside of the Gates and the omnipresent security cameras to try to find a way to have something on Buckley to hold over him. Monohan points out that a W R Harrison the co developer of the Gates with Frank Buckley died a few years after the Gates opened. Harrison's coroner's report struck Monohan as too neat and tidy and from that suspected Buckley of murdering him. Monohan wanted Dylan, who was on the Gates board to use his connections to dig up more things about Buckley like Bank statements and contracts-and his connections in his "community". Dylan told him that Buckley is not a vampire and would find out if he started digging around the board. Monohan insisted it is a risk they got to take. "Otherwise we've got Buckley's threats hanging over our heads for the rest of our lives. Do you want that?". With some reluctance, Dylan consents to Monohan's plan. They at first try to determine if Buckley had killed W R Harrison out of a financial motive after the two had a falling out. According to a bitter Devon who tried to put as much suspicion on Buckley as she could told Monohan that Buckley ended up with 100% of the profits and control of the Gates. But Dylan's examination of the Gates financial records revealed that neither Buckley or Devon get most of the profits, but 80% goes to a company called The Gates Trust, so there was no financial motive for murder on Frank Buckley's part. Monohan then focused on the personal saying that maybe Monohan killed Harrison out of anger. Dylan remembered that Harrison's Chief Financial Officer Lloyd Foster would know since he has been there since the conception of The Gates. Monohan and Dylan interviewed Foster and learned that possibly because of Buckley's having an affair with Vanessa hurting Devon, then a very young woman Harrison was very fond of in a fatherly way, he threatened to shut down the gates going so far as to have Foster going over the details of the possible shut down. Shortly afterwards Harrison was dead due to falling down the stairs. A upbeat Monohan requested Harrison's will and the records for that year. Going over those records Dylan and Monohan find that in a codicil to Harrison's will that was added a week before he died, that transfers funds from Harrison's estate to a company called Rivertrace Land Management They go to the physical office and discover it is a shell company, a way to seriptictiously hide and transfer funds from one place to another leaving no obvious trace. Dylan tells Nick that vampires being immortal have to reinvent themselves every 10 years or so to move on to new identities to avoid suspicion due to their lack of aging and use this method to transfer their accumulated wealth to themselves. Because of this Dylan suspects that William Harrison is really a vampire and he faked his death to move on. Later Monohan and Dylan would disinter Harrison's supposed grave. Dylan wondered if they needed a warrant to do this. Yes Monohan said and a back hoe but he had Dylan, perhaps in reference to his super strength. They did confirm it was Harrison in his grave by noting the remains having a artificial hip, which Harrison was known to have. This disproved Dylan's theory that Harrison was a vampire who faked his death. Monohan noted the crack in Harrison's skull inconsistent with a fall down stairs, showing that Harrison was indeed murdered. Afterward Dylan would try to sneak home but Claire intercepts him and notes the grave smell on Dylan. This forces Dylan to tell her his and Monohan's scheme to counter Buckley's blackmail with their own. Claire is appalled She notes that Buckley in response to his knowledge of Dylan killing Amanda Wolcott was that they followed the rules. It wasn't such a bad deal from her perspective. Buckley had welcomed them into The Gates with open arms and this was not a way to thank him and Dylan Scheme puts the family in danger, something that Dylan always told Claire to avoid as Claire points out. To think of Emily. "You might want to heed your own advice. Try to put an end to this." she said. The next day Dylan calls Monohan to tell him he is backing out of the effort to get leverage over Buckley. His wife had convince him that it was too big a risk. As Monohan tries to convince him to stay with it, Buckley over hearing Monohan's side of the conversation says that maybe Dylan was the rational one in giving up. Monohan puts forth his accusation of murder against Buckley but he protest that he was very fond of Harrison, he was like a father to him a mentor. Later that evening Monohan settled the issue when he caught Lloyd Foster trying to destroy the Rivertrace Land Management Shell Office with the records and shooting Frank Buckley who presumably followed him their. Foster had intended to destroy both through Arson. As he arrested Foster Monohan told him that he gave himself away by revealing how the body was found at the bottom of the flight of stairs he was found at. It was a fact that wasn't released to the public, so how would Foster know? (Digging the Dirt) Personality Dylan is a devoted husband and father, and a brilliant entrepreneur, but his wife's addiction and the secrets of their dark past together constantly threaten to destroy everything. Because of this, Dylan values privacy above all else, especially where his family is concerned. His loyalty and devotion to their well-being knows no bounds. Quotes * "You know exactly what I am." (To Nick in The Monster Within) Category:Characters Category:Vampires